


Adoration

by HeroMaggie



Series: Metal Mages and Elven Professors [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Metal!Mage Anders, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 3 months together, Fenris thinks it's time he and Anders become more intimate. But while Fenris is thinking of intimacy, Anders is busy with a more visible sign of his affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> I think I needed to just write some smut...and more metal!mage Anders. So I got the best of both worlds here.

Flurries swirled around Fenris as he stepped from his car. The tiny flakes landed on the tip of his ears and melted on contact. He reached into the car for his hat, a snug cap that he pulled over his head and ears before heading to the nearby ramshackled building.

The building was a metal husk with wide windows covered in glazed glass and a small door. Inside, it was bare but for stacks of metal sheeting, a few stools and ladders, a desk, and the fans and electric heaters that hung from the ceiling.

Fenris stepped into the building and was slapped with heat and the tang of metal. His gaze landed on Anders, and he smiled. Anders was stripped down to dirty jeans that hung long on his hips. His chest and feet were bare, shoes and shirt piled on the desk. He was sweat streaked and grimy, metal shavings decorating his shoulders, hands, and chest. Even his hair - matted and sweaty - held shimmery bits of metal.

Fenris pulled off his hat and coat, added them to the pile on the desk, and leaned against the wall. Anders was oblivious, his hands slowly stroking up a long spike of silvery metal. The metal shimmered and then curved - bent and swirled under Anders’ magic. The tip was honed down to a sharp point. From the point it flowed down and entwined with several other long, slender spikes. The design was familiar to Fenris, and it made him step forward and tilt his head.

Anders looked up at that, a smile hovering on his reddened lips. “Fenris.”

Fenris offered one of his smiles - a hint of a curve on his lips and crinkles around his eyes. “This is familiar to me.”

“It should be. They are all based on your tattoos.” Anders stroked his hand up one of the spikes. The metal bent and swayed into place.

“They are beautiful.” The words poured from Fenris before he could stop himself.

“I’m not done, just wait.”

Fenris took another step forward. “What will you do with this when you are done?”

“It’s for a commission.” Anders stepped back from the sculpture. “Another couple of days and it’ll be finished. I need to add some more movement, then treat it to withstand the weather.”

“A commission? Who ordered it?” Fenris took another step forward.

Anders grinned. “You’ll just have to wait for the unveiling. I’ll make sure you’re there.”

Fenris reached Anders and slid one finger down his bicep. “It’s Friday. Come home with me.”

“I’m smelly and dirty, Fen.” Anders stepped back. “I’d dirty your car.”

Fenris cocked an eyebrow. “Is that the reason why you say no?”

Anders hesitated, and Fenris stepped into his space again. “There is no reason to hesitate or worry.”

Anders reached up to brush back a wisp of hair stuck to his forehead. “No pressure?”

“None,” Fenris assured him.

“I’ll get your car dirty. I could follow you; I drove my truck.” Anders allowed Fenris to touch his arm.

“If it will make you feel more comfortable, drive your truck.” Fenris stepped back. “Are you finished?”

Anders gave a sheepish laugh and nodded. “Let me just put my clothes back on. I don’t want to freeze.”

***

Fenris watched as Anders and Bentley said hello. It was a production. Bentley stalked around Anders in a circle, tail held rigid. When he was back to facing Anders, he sat and gave an imperious meow that let Anders know that he could kneel down to pet Bentley on the head between the ears. Bentley purred and oh-so-slowly lean into the caress until he was rubbing his face against Anders’ hand.

Fenris waited for Anders to stand back up before he said anything. Despite having been together for three months, Anders was still skittish. “Would you like a shower?”

“I probably should. I’m rank.” Anders scratched at his stubble.

Fenris shook his head. “Go on up. I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Anders blushed a little but headed upstairs. Fenris glanced down at Bentley. “Be a good boy for me, Bentley.” Bentley’s response was to carefully groom one paw. “And wish me luck.”

The bathroom was starting to steam when Fenris stepped in. He quietly removed his clothes and hesitated. He had been the one to insist on slowing down on the physical side of the relationship. It had been a decision based on Anders’ shyness, his skittish fears that what they had wouldn’t last. But after three months of holding Anders at night, deep kisses, and clothed rutting on the bed, Fenris was tired of waiting. He wanted Anders, but he didn’t want to scare him either.

“Fenris?” Anders’ voice cut into his musings. “Is that you?”

“It’s not Bentley,” Fenris teased. “May I join you?”

“In the shower?” Anders squeaked.

“Mm. I would like to wash your back. May I?”

“Oh...yes. Please.” Anders shuffled back to allow Fenris in and then realized that they were in the wrong order for a back rub. “I’ll just…”

His words were cut off by Fenris reaching up and pulling him down into a soft, sweet kiss. Tenderness that edged into passion the longer the kiss went on. Anders moaned as Fenris pulled him closer and surged up so that they were pressed flush.

“I want you,” Fenris murmured as he trailed kisses from Anders’ lips to his chin.

Anders groaned and surrendered to the kisses. “Yes please,” he whimpered.

“Do you want this, Anders? I’ve waited patiently for you to relax.” The words were punctuated by a kiss over Anders’ pulse. “But if you say no, I will respect it.”

“Maker, I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you I’m ready.” Anders tilted his head back. “Every time I would try, one of us would get busy.”

Fenris maneuvered Anders around till he was under the spray of warm water. He picked up the soap and began to wash Anders, sweeping the bar over Anders’ chest and up to his shoulders. He kept his movements devastatingly slow, working the soap till it frothed and sudsed. Over Anders’ shoulders, down his arms and then back up only to trail down his chest. Fenris avoided Anders’ arousal and instead knelt, working the soap into Anders’ legs.

“Turn for me?” Anders complied and Fenris began to work the soap back up Anders’ legs and over his taut rear. He dipped his fingers down Anders’ cleft and pressed lightly over his hole and then sweeped back up before Anders could do more than gasp. He continued up Anders’ back and then turned him around. Gazing into his eyes, Fenris lowered his soap-covered hands to Anders’ arousal and stroked him slowly, firmly, watching as Anders’ closed his eyes.

Fenris was clinging to control by the time he was done. He rinsed off his hands and then allowed Anders to rinse off the soap.

“Do you still want this?” Fenris’ voice was gruff.

Anders reached for him, pulling him close so they could kiss again. “If you don’t take me into the bedroom and finish what you started, I’m going to be highly upset.”

Fenris chuckled and turned off the water. “Then by all means, let’s dry off. I wouldn’t wish to anger you.”

Drying off turned into teasing touches and deep kisses. Fenris found himself lifted and carried to the bedroom, a situation he hadn’t anticipated but honestly found arousing. He clung to Anders, biting down on his neck and leaving a mark - making Anders stumble and grip him tighter.

“Do you want to be on top or shall I?” Fenris asked before nipping at Anders’ ear.

“Ah...you...you on top...yes, Maker, don’t stop.” Anders fell back on the bed, Fenris still in his arms.

Fenris pulled himself from Anders’ grasp and shimmied off the bed to grab a bottle of lube. He slid back on top of Anders, pressing himself between Anders’ thighs. They surged together and into another kiss, bodies pressed tightly. Anders trailed soft kisses over Fenris’ face, ending with a gentle press of lips. “I’m falling for you.” The words were spoken while they still kissed.

Fenris smiled. “And I for you.”

The kisses continued - lips to lips, lips to neck, lips to chest...nipples...navel. Fenris covered Anders with kisses and little nips until he was licking lightly at Anders’ thighs. Anders groaned and spread his legs wider, and Fenris smiled, popping open the lube and coating a finger.

Anders was tight. The press of one finger had him gasping in shocked pleasure. The press of two had him tossing his head. Three and he was gripping the sheets, hips pressing down to take more. Anders whimpered and begged, pleaded for Fenris to take him, to fill him.

Fenris coated himself and slowly, carefully, pressed in. His vision whited out at the wet, tight heat of Anders’ body. When he was seated fully, he fell forward onto his hands and panted, praying that he would lose control right there.

Anders’ brushed his hair back and Fenris smiled down at him. “You are so beautiful, Anders,” he murmured. “I am so lucky.”

“I’m the one who’s lucky.” Anders traced Fenris’ ear. Fenris twitched and Anders moaned. “Please…”

And that was all Fenris needed to hear. They moved together, slowly and then faster. Their hands entwined, breath mingling as they rode out the pleasure until they slipped over the edge - first Anders and then Fenris.

Sprawled over Anders, Fenris chuckled. “You just showered.”

“Mm, I did,” Anders said.

“We need another one.”

“I don’t think I can move my legs just yet,” Anders said while stroking his hand down Fenris’ back.

Fenris propped himself up on his hand. “I suppose we should nap. It wouldn’t do to have an accident on the way to the shower.”

“I know. I’m an excellent metal mage, but sealing injuries is different from blending metals.”

Fenris chuckled and rolled off of Anders. He nudged Anders to turn and put his head on the pillows before pulling up blankets and slipping back under them to cuddle.

The settled, Bentley joining them to curl at their feet. “Was it worth the wait?” Fenris asked while nuzzling Anders’ neck.

Anders let out a sound similar to a purr. “It was perfect.”

“Next time, you can take me,” Fenris said, smiling.

“Mm. That’s a picture,” Anders said, yawning and snuggling closer. “I should text Hawke to feed Pounce.”

“Poor Pounce.”

“Especially since Hawke is supposed to meet Varric tonight.” Anders rolled over and grinned at Fenris. “One day he’ll figure out that these are dates.”

“Poor Hawke.” Fenris said as Anders giggled. “Amatus…Anders…”

“Yes?”

“Spend the weekend with me. We can pick up Pounce in the morning. We should see how he and Bentley get along.”

Anders looked thoughtful and then nodded. “I suppose so. I mean...if you…”

Fenris just chuckled and snuggled closer. “We will take it one day at a time. No rush.” Fenris smiled as Anders let out a relieved breath. He cuddled Anders closer, content at how far they’ve come and looking forward to seeing how far they would go together.

***

It was a cold, clear day when Anders unveiled his latest statue. Entitled _Adoration_ , the statue was comprised of long, slender, silver lines that curled and entwined. Each line looped together until they all joined into two points - two points that seemed to mirror the tattoos that started on Fenris’ chin.

He watched with pride as the Head of the Humanities Department shook Anders’ hand. The new statue sat just outside of the large brick building, placed on a grey stone base. When Fenris sat at his desk, he could see the statue. Anders’ gaze met his over the small crowd. and Fenris smiled. Anders smiled back and ducked his head a bit.

Fenris ignored his students as he strolled up to Anders after the presentation, and he missed the gawking stares as Anders stroked a finger down Fenris’ chin. Looping their arms together, Fenris led Anders into the Humanity building. Outside, the statue stood tall and gleaming. The light caught the base just right and the initials AF and FL could be seen etched where one tiny loop formed a perfect heart.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as Warriormaggie. Come join me in the Pillow Fort!


End file.
